


Everybody Has Bad Days

by Hetalia1912



Series: Protecting The Sun [1]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dong Youngbae | Taeyang-Centric, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy Ending, I'm Sorry, Insomnia, M/M, Minor Dong Youngbae | Taeyang/Lee Seunghyun | Seungri, Nosebleed, OT5, Overworking, Protective Jiyong, References to Depression, Rise Era, Whump, Work In Progress, protective members
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21634291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Dong Youngbae | Taeyang/Everyone, Dong Youngbae | Taeyang/Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon
Series: Protecting The Sun [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558711
Kudos: 8





	Everybody Has Bad Days

**8:50 PM**

"Damn it,why can't I do this correctly?"

Youngbae had been locked up in the studio for hours working non-stop,yet dispite this he couldn't seem to get any work done.And to make things worse he's already had at least two nosebleeds because he probably hasn't been resting enough as he should be.

_God I hate this._


End file.
